A Boy Who Doesn't Believe in Honesty
by TwilightHemel
Summary: Seorang anak yang tidak mempercayai adanya kebenaran dan seorang anak yang selalu membenci. Keduanya dekat meski tak mengetahui nama satu sama lain. /AkaFuri/Gaje/Shounen-ai /Mind to RnR?


Warning: OOC(ness), Typo, Akashi's POV

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: Kurobasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Enjoy~~ ;;;

.

.

.

Ketika aku yang (mereka bilang) hebat ini mulai hidup dalam kebosanan sangat, dan mulai melupakan bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum, seseorang datang padaku. Dengan tubuh kecilnya yang gemetar, aku melihat senyuman ramah melengkung di bibirnya.

Ia, yang bahkan tidak bisa di sejajarkan denganku, mempelajari cara tersenyum dengan begitu baik.

Tangannya yang terulur seakan mengatakan "Untuk apa kamu sendiri begitu?" dan aku tak kuasa untuk tidak menerima uluran tangannya.

Dia tidak bicara banyak. Tubuhnya yang kecil ternyata memang selalu terlihat gemetar (atau hanya saat sedang berhadapan denganku saja? Entahlah.), dan senyuman itu.

_Tapi tahukah kau... _

Tanpa kami sadari, tetes air hujan mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Ia menarik _hoodie_nya sampai menutupi setengah wajah, kemudian pamit pulang padaku. Suara kecipak air terdengar berirama saat ia berlari pergi. Bahkan tanpa saling mengetahui nama, kami berpisah seperti ini. Ia, yang dengan senyumannya, menuju rumah. Dan aku, yang masih tidak bisa mengerti _bagaimana _caranya tersenyum, dengan tangan terselip dalam saku celana, berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian.

Ini bukan seperti aku sedang kabur dari rumah atau apa.

Aku hanya merasa _tidak nyaman _di sana.

Bukan. Bukan hanya di sana.

Aku membenci tempatku berpijak sekarang.

* * *

Tuhan pernah mengatakannya padaku.

Dengan suara rendah nan parau (namun bagi sebagian kaum taat beribadah pasti akan terdengar bagai suara paling indah yang pernah mereka dengar), dan dengan nada lembut;

"_Apa kau tahu? Apa kau tahu jika dunia ini Kuciptakan dengan penuh kebohongan di setiap sudut terkecilnya?_"

Ya.

_Tahukah kau_?

Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Tapi mengapa Kau tetap menceritakannya padaku, Tuhan?

Namun sekeras apapun aku menyangkal, Ia _benar_. Kebohongan sudah terlalu banyak di dunia ini, membuatku muak saja. Sejauh apapun aku berlari, kemanapun aku berlari, seberapa lamapun aku hidup, aku selalu menemukannya. Entah dalam sosok seorang ibu muda, sosok gadis remaja, sosok karyawan kantor.

Mereka berbohong dan menikmatinya.

Dan bahkan mereka bisa tersenyum.

_Tuhan. Tak bisakah Kau melenyapkan semua kebohongan itu?_

Tidak, jawabnya.

Mengapa?

_Tuhan tidak menjawab lagi._

* * *

Aku melihatnya lagi. Dengan rambut kecoklatan basah, pakaian berantakan dan senyum, ia berbincang dengan temannya. Temannya itu mengusap rambutnya, mengucapkan kata-kata "aku sayang kamu" dengan begitu mudahnya, seakan tak ada beban.

Kebohongan lagi. Aku berbalik, hendak pergi, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menahan lenganku. Rupanya ia mengingatku. Ia bilang warna rambutku aneh, dan ia pasti bisa menemukanku dalam sekumpulan manusia. Bersembunyi selalu menjadi kehidupanku. Bersembunyi dari segala kebohongan, menutup telingaku rapat-rapat.

Aku tak mau dengar.

Bayanganku yang sedikit lebih panjang darinya menandakan aku lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Tunjukan padaku bagaimana cara kerja senyummu itu. Aku tahu ini bukanlah bentuk dari suatu sihir atau apa. Hanya saja... _bagaimana caranya?_

Sama seperti waktu itu. Hujan kembali menemani obrolan kami. Dan meski aku tidak masalah dengan itu, aku tahu pemuda yang duduk di sebelahku ini menggigil kedinginan. Aku tidak sedang mengenakan jaket atau mantel, dan aku tak membawa selimut bersamaku.

Memandangi kedua buah tanganku. Kurasa cukup, dan kugenggam tangannya. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut, namun selanjutnya aku melihat senyuman yang sama di wajahnya. Memandangi langit malam yang penuh bintang, ia menanyakan namaku.

"...?"

"Um, namamu?"

"Untuk apa?" Aku memandangnya. Masalahnya adalah aku tidak merasa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi sampai harus memberitahukan namaku.

"Itu!" Telunjuknya mengarah pada bintang di langit. Bintang yang mana juga aku tak tahu. "Ayo kita gabungkan nama kita dan kita kirim kepada bintang di sana!"

Merasa idenya tampak tidak masuk akal dan terdengar kekanak-kanakkan, aku tertawa.

"Aku tidak ingin Tuhan sampai melupakan namaku..." aku mendengarnya berbisik. Pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Kemudian matanya mulai terasa berat sampai pada akhirnya kepala bersurai kecoklatan itu terjatuh bebas di bahuku.

_Berat_, pikirku. Namun aku tetap membiarkannya tidur dengan posisi nyaman seperti itu. Sebelum ikut menuju alam mimpi, kulirik sekilas langit. Kurasa lucu juga kalau kita _benar _melakukan hal itu. Maksudku, bagaimana caranya kita mengirimkan sesuatu pada bintang-bintang yang jaraknya jutaan tahun cahaya dari kita itu?

Sudahlah. Aku mulai mengantuk.

"Selamat tidur..."

* * *

"Aku benci bunga sakura," katanya, dengan pipi yang di gembungkan. Saat itu kami sedang bermain di taman, duduk di ayunan sambil mengobrol ringan. Ia menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Ia menceritakan sepeda barunya yang ia pakai untuk berangkat ke sekolah, ia menceritakan bekal makan siangnya yang habis dimakan teman-temannya, semua ia ceritakan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda di setiap cerita.

Dan tak jarang ia menceritakan padaku ia membenci begitu banyak hal di dunia ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa ingin mewujudkan cita-cita.

_Dunia yang kau inginkan itu..._

"Kenapa dengan sakura, huh?"

"Mereka yang kutanam di depan rumah tidak pernah tumbuh. Aku menduga-duga apakah mereka _juga _membenciku? Hahaha."

_...aku ingin membuatnya nyata._

Dia selalu begitu. Banyak yang ia sembunyikan di balik senyumnya itu. Dari tutur-katanya, aku menarik kesimpulan ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia membenci dunia yang telah menciptakannya. Dan, ya. Aku baru sadar. Senyuman yang kadang tampak miris itu merefleksikan sisi tergelap dalam dirinya.

Sisi dimana ia tidak pernah _bisa _untuk mencintai sesuatu (atau mungkin seseorang).

"Kau tahu..."

Aku mengangkat alis.

"Tuhan tidak pernah menjawabku. Aku selalu berpikir apakah Ia membenciku?"

Kuangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu."

Dan dengan itu, ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "Pulang yuk? Sudah hampir petang."

* * *

Mengayunkan kaki dengan riang, tidak mempedulikan hujan yang lagi-lagi menjadi latar dari perjumpaan kami. Dimana dia yang tidak mengenakan alas kaki, berlari begitu melihatku. Ia tak bohong. Ia memang menemukanku di antara kerumunan orang. Sementara aku, refleks mengambil selangkah mundur. Ia ternyata tidak menghampiriku. Sosoknya menghilang dengan cepat. Ia mengejar seseorang.

Siapa?

Tak sadar, aku mengekorinya. Aku tak tahu kemana ia berlari. Tuhan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, namun gemerisik dedaunan menunjukkan arahnya. Kepalaku serasa berputar. Dalam perputaran tanpa ujung itu, aku berteriak memanggilnya. Memanggil namanya. Ini aneh. Kami sudah bermain selama beberapa bulan dan bahkan namapun kami tidak mengetahuinya.

Aku tidak pernah ingin memberitahukan namaku, dimana aku tinggal, kehidupanku. Aku tidak mau dan tidak ingin.

Biar dia yang bercerita.

Agar ini menjadi seperti dunia yang ia impikan.

"Tunggu- hei, Kou-" tubuhku seakan tertarik ke belakang. Kou... _apa_? Sungguh. Aku di buat linglung oleh anak itu. Mengurut kening, aku kembali berjalan. Mendadak malas mengejarnya, aku berbelok memasuki sebuah gang sempit. Aku sering melewatinya untuk pulang ke rumah. Gang ini semacam jalan pintas untukku.

Nah.

Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya.

Bagiku, _untuk pulang._

* * *

Tak ada yang kupercayai di dunia ini. Satu-satunya tempat untukku percaya hanyalah diriku sendiri. Aku berbagi kesenangan, kesedihan, kemarahan, semua kulakukan dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tak perlu orang lain tahu. Cukup diriku. Diriku dan aku.

Berkali-kali kucoba mengenyahkan kata-kata Tuhan waktu itu, selalu rasa itu muncul. Rasa tidak bisa mempercayai.

Kadang aku sering tertawa sendiri kala mengingat aku dan dia. Kami manusia tapi tidak seperti manusia. Kami (bisa di bilang) _cacat._Bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang tidak bisa mempercayai dan menganggap semua adalah suatu kebohongan? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang selalu membenci dan bahkan membenci kelahirannya di muka bumi?

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang tidak bisa merasakan cinta?

Kemudian aku teringat pertemuan pertamaku dengan dia (oh, aku masih belum mengetahui namanya). Tangan penuh debu yang terjulur di depan wajahku. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa aku menerima uluran tangannya.

_Aku ingin memastikan arti dari keberadaanku. _

Dan kemudian teringat saat pertama kali melihatnya menangis. Di taman, sendirian. Saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam. Tak bisa tidur, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Dan saat itu aku menemukannya menangis. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa sampai meneteskan air mata. Tak tahu dan tak ingin peduli. Menganggap hal itu /juga/ bagian dari kebohongan, aku menutup mata.

_Kututup mataku untuk hal yang terlihat sedemikian jelas._

_Sementara kubuka mataku untuk semua kebohongan._

Aku duduk di bangku taman. Bangku kayu itu begitu keras hingga membuatku berkali-kali menyamankan posisi duduk. Di saat bahkan diriku sendiri tidak bisa menemukannya, dia datang dan menemukannya. Dengan ciri khasnya, senyuman dan penampilan yang tidak bisa dibilang rapih, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Anginnya kencang..." kucoba membuka obrolan.

"Eh? Ya."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Ada melodi yang selama ini ingin kudengar, namun telingaku tak mampu mendengarnya. Melodi yang sama menenangkannya seperti angin di bulan Agustus."

"...?"

Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku. "Ulangi kata-kataku, oke?"

"Siapa kau berani menyuruhku?"

"Oh, ayolah!"

"...Oke."

"'_Aku menyukaimu_'. Ayo, ulangi!"_  
_

Benar-benar anak ini. Untuk apa ia menyuruhku mengulangi kata-kata itu? Ia tidak bisa mencintai, jadi apa gunanya?

"Aku mencintaimu." Wah. Aku tahu aku tidak mengulangi kata-katanya.

Ia tertawa. Menarik tanganku ke pangkuannya, menuliskan sesuatu dengan jari-jemarinya di telapak tanganku. "Aku tidak mempunyai keberanian sebesar milikmu, jadi kutitipkan impian dan cita-citaku pada tanganmu yang besar ini." Tidak. Aku tahu dia berbohong. Dia hanya berpura-pura seperti ia memang _menyerah._ "Kita tidak mempunyai ikatan yang bisa menghubungan kita, kau tahu? Kita bisa terpisah dan aku tidak mau itu." Jemarinya terus membentuk kalimat-kalimat di tanganku, sementara bibirnya bergerak menyuarakan apa yang ia tulis.

"Kenapa?" Satu-satunya kalimat yang mampu meluncur dari mulutku.

Ia menengadah. "Tidak mau."

Untuk sesaat, aku melihatnya dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Sosok kecilnya, dengan bahu yang ia gunakan untuk menanggung beban kebencian, kulit kian coklat dari hari ke hari, dan wajah yang menyiratkan kelelahan.

Sedikit-banyak, pastilah ia merasa terbebani dengan rasa bencinya yang sudah melampaui batas normal itu.

Sama denganku.

* * *

"_Lihat! Bintang yang waktu itu!_"

"_Yang mana?"_

"_Bintang yang akan menyatukan nama kita itu, lho."_

_"__Hm._"

"_Omong-omong, kau tahu... suatu hari nanti dunia akan menghapus kita. Membuat kita angkat kaki dari sini dan... kemudian kita akan kembali menginjakkan kaki di sini. Semacam terlahir kembali?_"_  
_

"_Maksudmu reinkarnasi?"_

"_Eh... entahlah? Aku tidak mengerti bagian yang sulit, tapi intinya begitu._"

"_Jadi, mengapa kita membicarakan ini? Kau berniat mati dan terlahir kembali?_"

_"Tidak juga..." __Furihata menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku hanya penasaran. Apakah aku akan terlahir sebagai perempuan? Laki-laki lagi? Seorang anak pejabat? Anak artis?"_

_Sementara Akashi sudah mulai terlihat bosan, Furihata terus menggumam tidak jelas. Mengenai reinkarnasi tersebut._

_"Hei," Furihata mencolek pundak Akashi._

_"...?"_

_"Kalau kau bereinkarnasi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

_"Menemukanmu." Jawabnya tegas. "Aku akan menemukanmu, dan kemudian kita akan kembali seperti sekarang lagi. Memandangi langit, menghitung bintang sambil makan kue."_

_Pemuda yang lebih kecil tampak mulai gemetaran. Ia bahkan sampai menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan gemetar yang tidak mau hilang itu. "B-b-bagaimana ini? Tanganku terus bergetar. Aku tidak bisa melambaikan tangan padamu saat kau mati nanti__."_

_"Dasar bodoh," terdengar dengusan. "Belum saatnya bagi diriku untuk mati."_

_"Tapi... tanganku-"_

_Furihata ditarik dalam sebuah pelukan lembut. "Uhh... kau memelukku karena kau mulai bisa mempercayai orang lain?" Tanya anak itu._

_"Tentu tidak."_

_"Sekalipun aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, apa itu terdengar seperti suatu kebohongan?"_

_Akashi tidak menjawab. Memejamkan mata, ia tertidur._

Itu lain persoalan, _itulah yang sempat ia pikirkan sebelum jatuh tertidur._

_._

.

.

Owari

A/N: oke. Lebih gaje lagi dan saya minta maaf D"": Anyway, RnR?


End file.
